Chick Beato
is a part of Beatrice that was created after her death in End of the Golden Witch. Much like Beato the Elder, Chick Beato represents a different part of Beatrice; Chick Beato is what Beatrice was originally like when she first became a witch. Relationships * Beatrice - Her personality after living 1000 years * Beato the Elder - Twin "sister" * Battler Ushiromiya - Creator and "father" Personality Chick Beato speaks in a very polite tone, nothing like the original Beatrice she was based off of. She cares deeply for her creator Battler, wanting to do anything to obtain his love. Her personality resembles the Beatrice that Rosa had met as a child, who is also described as a "chick" in Banquet of the Golden Witch. Role in the Story ''Dawn of the Golden Witch'' Chick Beato first appears very early on in the story at the beginning of Battler and Erika Furudo's game, emerging out of her room and quickly being collected and hidden by Battler. He explains that he is trying to revive Beatrice again, but has failed each time. Chick Beato begins to feel neglected for not being able to be who her "father" wants. She sets off to find out how to become Battler's ideal Beatrice, meeting Beato the Elder who agrees to teach her to be a real witch. The two try to find ways to become one and fail until eventually Chick Beato joins Zepar and Furfur's challenges. She joins in during the First Twilight and attempts to murder Natsuhi, where it is revealed mirrors hurt her; Battler eventually saves her, finishing the murder. However, after Battler is trapped in his Logic Error, Chick Beato is disqualified due to not having a partner anymore. During the final trial, she watches alongside the others, questioning why everyone's loves cannot be true. After Shannon's victory in the duel Chick Beato begins to fade and disappear as Beato the Elder tries to get her to hang on and not to go away. As she fades she begins to recover Shannon's memories of Battler and why she was born to love Battler. Afterwards, she meets with Kanon, who also faded after being defeated in the love duel. Kanon tells her that he will save Battler and reminds her of what a witch really is, which is the final push she needed to fully recover the memories of the previous Beatrice and become one with Beato the Elder. The fully revived Beatrice then goes and crashes Erika and Battler's wedding. She challenges Erika Furudo to a duel on the Logic Error. Beatrice is able to defeat Erika in the first battle after declaring in red that Kanon doesn't exist in the closed room, even though Kanon was stated in red to have saved Battler. In the end, Erika challenges Battler and Beatrice one final time, and is shot down by the two of them together. Afterwards, the two are married and celebrate their wedding in the Golden Land along with everyone. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches